


Cat and Mouse

by Dearcaptain99



Category: Tanner Hall - Fandom
Genre: Brie Larson Imagine, Exhibitionism, F/F, Memory Loss, Smut, Tanner Hall Imagine, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearcaptain99/pseuds/Dearcaptain99
Summary: Reader had an accident that caused her to lose her some of her memory. What happens when a mysterious and sexy woman who seems strangely familiar suddenly catches her attention?





	Cat and Mouse

There she is again on the dance floor in the middle of the sea of sweaty bodies. The gentle sway of her body contrasting the hard music playing through the speakers caught my eye. It always caught my eye, but then again she was always eye catching. Who would deny the fact that the woman over there isn’t eye catching? Strong facial features, beautiful lips, long blonde hair, and my god, those hazel eyes. She looks really familiar… but can’t remember clearly. Not since I got in an accident two years ago and I hit my head so hard that I lost some memories… I try very hard to remember if I knew or see this woman before, but nothing.

I caught her gaze before a few times back when we managed to be in the club together. Never had we exchanged words, nor had we ever danced together. I would watch her from afar not because I lacked the courage, but rather that girl always seemed to be dancing with someone else.

Not tonight, though.

She should be with her group of friends, like I usually would be, but it seems that we were alone tonight. Sad or not, maybe this was my chance. It would be nice to have at least one dance, or a drink, instead of standing by the sidelines and risk looking like a stalker. Then again, with every time she saw me she would smirk and implicitly challenge me to go get her as if she was mocking me. I guess we haven’t meet before then? Hmm, she probably thought I was a stalker.

Not anymore.

A subtle change in music, still hard hitting, but it was enough of a signal for the people already on the dance floor to leave if they wanted to so others could jump in. That would be me. I let my body slip through the packed bodies and figure out a smooth way of sidling to her side.

Damn those strobe lights, it’s difficult to see where she is. _Where is she… is she avoiding me? I swear she was… oh, there you are._ Cheshire grin on your face; _you were waiting for me, weren’t you?_ You were about to slip away… a game of cat and mouse… but I’m not in the mood for games, not when this could be the only chance I have with you.

A grab for your wrist, a sharp tug, and your back is flush against my front. I honestly didn’t expect you to be this tall, but of course I see you’re wearing heels I could never imagine wearing. What an eyeful, I have to say. A strapless fitted blue dress that hugged every curve of your body. Your flawless skin and… _are you giggling?_ I look up at you and you dart your eyes back down to where I was perhaps looking. I fight the embarrassment that crept on my face and smirked instead. I wrap my arms around your slender waist and playfully return my gaze to where it was.

Your arms wrap around your waist over mine and you lean against me, swaying our bodies together in some definition of time with the music. I felt a playful bite on my earlobe and I look up to see another challenge in your eyes. You close your eyes, tilt your head away from me to expose your neck, and start to grind against me.

_Challenge accepted, you were waiting for me, huh?_

I lick my lips and let them brush against the side of your neck. I couldn’t hear you, but I believe you probably purred; the vibrations were faint against my lips. My tongue occasionally slides against your skin and I taste your sweat and most likely the bitter taste of your perfume. I let my teeth graze just where your pulse point is and you gasp, grinding harder against me.

Your left hand takes mine and, in the darkness present on this side of the dance floor, you rest my hand on the inside of your thigh right at where your short dress ends. My god, I think your dress is illegal. It isn’t too short, but the way it fits you so perfectly… _are you real?_

Out of a hit of confidence, my hand slowly inches up your thigh. I look at you to see if it was inappropriate, but your gaze catches mine and you’re expecting me to go all the way. Luckily, everyone is too busy dancing to notice what I’m doing, and it also helps that we’re all tightly pushed together to really care what I’m doing below.

Your eyes are glazing over. You seem to be fighting the need to lose yourself with my touch. _Are you losing yourself?_ The higher my fingertips go, the warmer it seems to get. A question is on my mind, but I brush it off because who in their right mind would… I was wrong.

You gasp in my ear and I think I may have done it as well. I wonder what kind of person you are wearing no underwear, but those thoughts were quickly replaced by thoughts of how warm and wet you are _. Are you wet for me? Or are you wet because I’m touching you in the middle of the dance floor?_

You suddenly spin around, but you lock my hand in between your legs. You circle your arms around my neck and stare at me _. A conversation? You want to take a chance? You want to be daring? You’re an exhibitionist aren’t you? You’re nodding to my last question?_

I smirk at you and pull you in flush against my body with my free arm. I let my fingertips skate across your wet flesh and I look at you deep in the eyes allowing you a chance to back out, but you look ready. I lean close to you and let my lips brush against yours. I reach the top of your folds and flick the nub that peeked from its home only to have you buck against my hand for more.

“Fuck me,” is what I think you whisper, but I can only watch as you mouth it. I immediately plunge two fingers into you while I crash my lips against yours. I’m glad I did because the scream I swallowed startled me; I heard it in my own ears because it was so loud. I think everyone would’ve turned to us had they heard you.

You’re so wet and warm. You’re even tighter than I expected, but you’re no virgin… you’re not as tight as one. _Should I be jealous that I’m not your first?_ You’re breathing hard through your nose as you recover from the shock of my entry into you. Our lips tightly pressed together. You start to grind against my hand and I start to move my lips against yours. The moment you opened your mouth so willingly for me, my fingers started to move inside of you. Curling, rubbing, just opening you up before I take you to a place you’ve never been before. Our tongues play with one another and you try to dominate me, but when I flick my thumb across your hard clit, you squeal out of surprise and I take as much of you into me.

_You want this a lot, don’t you? What do you really want? You’re bucking against my hand for more, but what do you want more of?_ A flick of my thumb and you squeal, my fingers constantly thrusting in you and you moan, or when I suck your tongue you seem to become paralyzed. _What would happen if I did all of that at the same time? Would you become a boneless mass on this dance floor?_

The pumping music is ringing through my ears and all I taste, feel and smell is you. The bitter alcohol you drank some time earlier lingers in your mouth, _or is that the drink I had?_ The wetness of your core is all over my hand and possibly running down your thighs because you’re dripping with every thrust I make into you. That perfume, that fruity scent… it intoxicates me.

_W-What the?_ I pull away and you look at me dazed, but you’re still riding my hand. I look at you and think you’re so beautiful, but something caught me by surprise. I look down and see that you really aren’t wearing a bra. I could feel your hard nipples pressing through the fabric of my blouse exposed by my jacket. I want to pull your dress down and let my lips surround those hard nubs… no, I want to let my mouth engulf your soft and heavenly mounds. I can’t, not yet at least.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel you tightening around my fingers. I look at your face and you’re turning really red despite the darkness. Your chest is heaving, your eyes are shut tight, and your mouth is agape trying to take in as much air as possible. You’re going to cum. Are you going to clench around my fingers or are you going to… fuck, I need to move, _you’re going to scream?_

Our lips meet again and your arms are tight around my neck like your legs around my hand. You bite my lower lip and scream your pleasure right into my mouth, sending my head into the stars. You’re convulsing hard and I hold you closer, but I pull my lips away and gasp at the wetness that is literally soaking my hand, down your thighs and onto the floor. You’re still riding my hand and with every faint thrust I can feel a spurt of wetness in the palm of my hand. I can only imagine what you look like down there. Swollen, soaked, and clenching.

I slowly pull my hand away from between your legs and you quiver when my fingertips brush your sensitive folds and your clit. I look down at my hand and see it completely drenched with your essence. I sneak a lick across my fingers and inwardly smile at how sweet you taste. I want to drop to my knees and clean you up, but looking at you I think you’ll most likely collapse if I move. Your face buried into my shoulder, arms loosely hanging around my neck, and your knees are buckling from your weight. I’m the only reason why you’re still standing, I’m holding you up.

I fix your dress as best as I can and usher ourselves from the dance floor to the bar, but you somehow recover, from an orgasm I was sure exhausted you, and lead me out of the club. I shake my head and chuckle as I see you take my hand and wobbly take us outside. The moment we’re away from the line outside and in a place with decent lighting, I take a good look at you. Face flushed, chest heaving, nipples standing against the dress (perhaps from the cold), and your thighs… Your legs are wet from the inside of your thighs down to the inside of your feet. My breath hitches; I want to clean that up for you so badly.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” you call out to me. My head snaps to catch your shy gaze and I’m confused. _How do you know my name? So do we know each other?_

“H-How?”

“I’m Kate Desaulniers… we were together on Tanner Hall.”

_Kate Desaulniers? I tilt my head and think very hard… her name, her face…_ some memories are coming back at me and finally, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. “K-Kate?”

_That sly smile. Those hazel eyes. Oh, my god._

“Remember your high school girlfriend now, silly?” She steps towards me and wraps her arms around my neck again. Her lips brush against mine and suddenly I’m filled with shyness. “Cat got your tongue?” she jokes. Her fingertips slide down the center of my torso and rests at the top button of my jeans. One flick of the wrist and it’s undone. I want to move, but the moment her index finger presses against the track of my zipper, I’m frozen.

“I-It’s been a while…” I thought I worked out of my stutter. Her hand rests on the front of my jeans and I find it hard to breathe.

“A few years, but that’s not the point, I heard that you got in an accident… and you lost some of your memories...” I sigh and nod, you are staring at me and biting your lip “Do you remember what I told you when we graduated from high school?” I shake my head out of reflex… _of course I don’t. Do I?_

You giggle a little and it sounds so beautiful in my ears. _Wait… I’m starting to remember, that sound was like, music for my ears…_ It sounds the same from back then. “You are so cute… I will help you to remember… I said I’d come and take back what was mine after I graduated from university.”

I stare at her… more memories are unexpectedly coming to my head again… I think I’m an idiot. Of course, now I remember that. It was our last day at Tanner Hall, we have been dating for more than a year. That day you were a completely mess, crying so hard and hugging me like your life depended on it… you told me that you would be leaving for college far away from me. You said that you’d come back and you would look for me and take back what was yours. You left a one last kiss on my lips before leaving and saying you were sorry. I was so heartbroken, but accepted it anyway… three years later after that, I got into the accident and forgot most of the things about you… and now two years later you are back and making all those memories coming back…

I stopped thinking when you jumped and wrapped your legs around my waist. I shrieked from the suddenness and try to keep us upright. My face is turning red when I look down and see how much your dress rode up. So wet.

“You’re mine, (Y/N).” _Yours?_ “I live down the street.” _Are you…?_ “Take me home and I’ll show you what I meant when I said I would come and take back what was mine… also, I will help you to remember our past moments… and together we’ll crate new ones.” Your roll your hips and I think your wetness went through my blouse.

“R-really?”

“I’ll show you how this woman claims what is hers.”

“W-wait… if you knew it was me before and what happened to me… why didn’t you tell me anything sooner?”

“Because… we used to like to play cat and mouse before… to make things spicy…” _Ohh yeah… now I remember…_

 


End file.
